


Quit calling you my lover

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Letters, Songfic, dramione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Кричать дозволено лишь в листы пергамента.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Quit calling you my lover

**« _Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_»**

**— Shawn Mendes «If I Can't Have You»**

Внутри растёт что-то липкое, больше меня самой во стократ. Мыслей так много. Они выедают мозг изнутри. А кричать дозволено лишь в листы пергамента, потому что... едва ли кто-то поймёт, _сможет_ понять. И нельзя не обдумывать каждое действие, каждый поступок. Свой, _его_. 

Кажется, будто это очередная сложная задача по нумерологии, где тебе нужно доказать, что он является шаром, который тебе никак не подцепить, для которого все твои импульсы являются подпороговыми, а суммацией и не пахнет. Ведь так много аргументов, которые легко приведут к заветному «что и требовалось доказать», но глупые бабочки, из-за которых уже второй день болит живот, считают, что есть побочные вариации, которые тоже должны быть приняты во внимание. 

Ох, то прекрасное чувство прозрения, что я этому зверю уже как год скармливаю седативные, сейчас же я понимаю, что вполне могла задушить его во сне подушкой.

Наверно, то и есть слабость — знать, что можешь что-то изменить и не делать ровным счётом ничего. Лишь позволять и дальше тонуть в этом, захлёбываться под в меру любопытный взгляд своего палача. Будто я являюсь скучноватой участницей наполовину пристойного шоу.

Что делать, когда рядом есть милый добрый парень, но в голове вдруг просыпается, потягивается осознание, что тебе нужен _не_ он. Наверно, я больна. Больна до того, что в горле противно першит, а температура скачет с тридцати пяти до тридцати девяти. Я где-то читала, что это называется «контрзависимость». Может, в самом деле он является просто недосягаемым запретным плодом, который до смерти хочется попробовать, а потом бросить, потому что цель достигнута и больше неинтересна? 

Я никогда раньше не понимала пресловутых женских персонажей классических произведений. Представляете, у них есть мужчина, который их любит, а они, глупые, выбирают другого! Ну, как так можно? Неужели хоть на миг нельзя включить здравый смысл и отринуть все притязания ненаправленного гормонального действия? Это, оказывается, сложно, чёрт побери. До боли в побелевших костяшках пальцев, в ладонях, в которые впились ногти. 

Хочу это всё забыть. Хочу снова быть той девчушкой, которую интересовали только книжки, а на вопросы «Кто тебе нравится?» фыркала и говорила, что это всё глупости. Ну и где твой могучий мозг, Гермиона, когда он так нужен?

Как же так вышло, что теперь, прочитав, что ты вылила на бумагу, ты заметила, что на пергаменте лишь единожды упоминается «добрый парень»? 

Я в дерьме, скажешь ты, но об этом никто не узнает, кроме клочка пергамента. 

_Не слишком ли поздно сказать вслух, что ничто не имеет смысла без тебя?_


End file.
